The Getaway
by The Silent Wind
Summary: (AU)Inuyasha is going out with Kikyo. But when she cheats on him, he gets really mad. One shot songfic


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or "The Getaway" by Hilary Duff  
  
_Here I am again _

_Talking to myself _

_Sitting at a red light _

_Both hands on the wheel _

_How am I supposed to feel?  
__So much running through my mind_

Inuyasha was in class, thinking. He couldn't help but not pay attention. He was thinking about what was going to happen that afternoon. Kikyo and he were going to the movies. It was their first date in a long time. He caught her cheating on him a while back and dumped her, but she told him that the other guy came onto her. He believed her and gave her a second chance.

_First you wanna be free _

_Now you say you need me _

_Giving mixed signals in size _

_It's so hard to let you in _

_Thinking you might slam the brakes again_  
  
But he wanted to be careful. Latley she was acting strange. But it was probaly because it was their first date in a long time. When the final bell rang, he left and caught up with Kikyo. He paid for the movie and they sat down and enjoyed it. Eating popcorn, sharing the same drink. By the time the movie was over, the thought about kikyo's behavior was pushed all the way in the back of his mind.  
  
_Push the pedal down _

_Heading out of town _

_Gotta make a getaway _

_The traffic in my brain's _

_Driving me insane _

_This is more than I can take _

_You tell me that you love me first _

_Then throw your heart into reverse _

_I gotta get away_  
  
After that, things went smoothley. This is better then the last time' he thought.It was after school and he had to stay after to make up some work. Right before he left, though, he had to go to the bathroom. But right at the enterance, he heard moaning noises.'okay, sombody had a good day' He was about to walk away when a familiar voice reached his ears. He wanted to leave it alone but his ears kept twitching. 'oh fine' He walked into the bathroom. "What the hell!?"

_I can't keep coming back to you _

_Every time you're in the mood _

_To whisper something sweet in my ear _

_It's so hard to move on _

_Cause every time I think you're gone _

_You show up in my rearview mirror_  
  
"Kikyo!?" He saw her naked on the floor with hojo, a guy in his math class. 'Oh my virgin eyes!' he thought. But he didn't say a word. He got up and left, never wanting to see her, or anything that had to do with her again.  
_Is this just a detour?  
Cause I gotta be sure _

_That you really mean what you say _

_It's so hard to let you in _

_Thinking you might slam the brakes again_  
  
He walked to his car, his ears picking up her steps running behind him, pleading not to go. But he made up his mind. He was done being screwed with. He got in his car and drove home. He wasn't even clearly thinking when he put the wrong key in. When he got inside, everything that was kikyo's, or she gave him, was now smashed into little bits and pieces.  
  
_Push the pedal down _

_Heading out of town _

_Gotta make a getaway _

_The traffic in my brain's _

_Driving me insane This is more than I can take _

_You tell me that you love me first _

_Then throw your heart into reverse _

_I gotta get away_  
  
He was angry at her. But he was also angry at himself. He couldn't believe he actually believed her, even went out with her. She must have been doing this behind his back. After an hour of this, he plopped on his bed. Tired. Before he drifted off, he made himself a promise:'I will never date again'

_To a place where I can be redefined _

_Where you're out of sight _

_And you're out of mind _

_But the truth is _

_I can't even say goodbye_  
  
Of course, he broke his promise the next day. There was a new girl in the class. Her name was Kagome. Though she kind resembled Kikyo, he could tell just by looking at her that she wasn't like her at all. After class, she walked up to him. "Hi, i'm new and i saw you today and you look resonably smart. Can you show me around the school?" Inuyasha opened his mouth. "I....I....I...I..." Oh great. Everytime he meets a pretty girl this happens. But it never did with kikyo.'That explains it' he thought. "I'll take that as a yes. Now can you tell me the way to room 3301?" He nodded.

_Here I am again _

_Talking to myself _

_Sitting at a red light _

_Both hands on the wheel _

_How am I supposed to feel?  
So much running through my mind  
_  
On the way to their next class, inuyasha passed Kikyo, who looked really pissed at the sight of Kagome. Inuyasha smiled. At lunch, Inuyasha looked around. Kikyo was over at hojo's table. Figured. But he didn't want to worry about her right now. What he did, though, was Kagome.

_Push the pedal down _

_Heading out of town _

_Gotta make a getaway (a getaway)  
The traffic in my brain's _

_Driving me insane _

_This is more than I can take (I can take)  
You tell me that you love me first _

_Then throw your heart into reverse _

_I gotta get away_  
  
_Getaway,Getaway,Getaway...  
_

_Getaway,Getaway,Getaway...  
_

_Getaway,Getaway,Getaway..._

A/N: Hope you liked it. Took me an hour and a half to write this one. R&R.


End file.
